Scorpion: The Legacy
by LongLiveI
Summary: Scorpion is a hell spawn bent on wrath and vengeance, but before this he was a well respect warrior. This is his story before he met his honorable death and had his tragic lost. Hope you enjoy and chapter 2 is complete. Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. Scorpion: The Legacy (It Begins)

**Scorpion: The Legacy**

Osaka, Japan. The air howls in the night. Scorpion moves swiftly, but silently. He arrives to the village who's emperor has disregarded Shirai Ryu and had not paid them for their services. Inside the village temple, the emperor is being entertained by the local geishas. Scorpion moved within the shadows. Guards guarded every entrance into the temple, but one guardsman was distracted as he peek through the window at the geishas. Scorpion did not hesitate to act on this opportunity. He snuck up behind the guard, rapped his arm around his neck, drew one of his blades, and shoved it in his back through his stomach. After the guardsman stop squirming, Scorpion let his lifeless body fall unto the ground.

Inside, the emperor was dazzled by the geisha as they danced to the music. He became fond of the women, so much til he wanted them to do more than dance. He chose the pretties out of the group and order everyone in the room to leave. He had all the flames that lit the room blown out, with the moonlight raining into the room. He began to force her to strip for him. His eyes grew with lust as the woman unwillingly took off her blouse and expose her breast. He grab the woman, but notice someone was stand inside the room.

Emperor: I order everyone to leave.

The Emperor words were met with dead silence and a blank stare. He moved the woman aside to have a better look at the mysterious warrior who he thought was one of his guards.

Emperor: Did you hear me? Maybe your head hanging from my wall will open your ears!

The emperor's threats fell on deaf ears as the warrior remained. The emperor grew impatient, then remembered the woman.

Emperor: Are you here for this woman.

Emperor grab her by the arm. She struggled a bit as if she wanted him to let go of her, but when his grip tighten she stopped moving.

Emperor: Sorry, but she is mine for tonight. You can have her back once I'm...

The warrior threw a spear attached to a chain and it landed dead in his chest. The emperor was stun by the action and was so shocked he couldn't scream. Scorpion revealed his face in the moonlight. The emperor's eyes widen as he realized he was of the Shirai Ryu.

Scorpion: Get over here.

Scorpion drew his blade, snatched the emperor over to him, and as he was dragged through the air, Scorpion slice off his head.

Geisha: Ah!

The woman's scream alarm the outside guards and they ran into the room. As they rushed him, Scorpion drew both his blades to combat them. The first guard was met with a blade through his chest, followed by Scorpion kicking him off his it. The second guard's slash was block by Scorpion. Scorpion hacked off his right leg, stabbed the third guard in the face, and spun around snatching the blade out of his face and chop off the top of the second guards head. A fourth guard was charging at him and Scorpion quickly spartan kick him and pushed his bladed through his heart. The rest stood by in caution, quickly seeing how the others were chopped down with ease. Scorpion put away his swords. He grab the emperor's head and walked out of the temple untouched. The men knew to fear a Shirai Ryu ninja.

Scorpion return to his clan with the emperor's head. He went to the meet with the Hokage as he had completed his mission. Scorpion presented the emperor's head as a symbol of his assassination. The head was taken and burned. Scorpion then went home. His wife was waiting for him, sitting, holding their son as he slept. Scorpion removed his mask. He saw the bowl of rice that seem to have been cooked hours ago and looked cold. Scorpion grab the bowl, chop sticks, and sat in front of his wife.

Kana: When will it end Hanzo?

Scorpion did not reply. He began to eat the cold rice slowly.

Kana: Hanzo, speak to me.

Scorpion sat the bowl to the side. He then looked into her eyes with great seriousness as he has just come back from a mission.

Scorpion: I must provide for you and my son. That means I must serve the clan to make sure your safe and can eat.

Kana: But look at you Hanzo. There is blood all over you.

Scorpion: Blood from my enemies.

Kana: What about Jubei. He wants to be like his father.

Scorpion: I've already forbidden his entrance in the Shirai Ryu.

Kana: As your father did for you. He carries your blood Hanzo.

Scorpion hung his head. He knew his wife was right and did not want his son living the life he has. Scorpion is a proud member of the Shirai Ryu, but knows of the dangers that come with it. He rub his hand through his son's hair. His wife picked up Jubei and walked into the other room leaving Scorpion alone. Scorpion pick up the bowl and finished the rice.

The Hokage sent a man to retrieve Scorpion. Once he arrived to his chambers, the Hokage was talking to some strange looking man. His skin was grayish white and he had red markings on his head and arms.

Scorpion: Yes, Hokage?

Hokage: Scorpion, this is Quan Chi. He wishes to speak with you.

Scorpion was uneasy about the man. He seemed dark.

Quan Chi: So this is Scorpion. I heard many rumors about you.

Scorpion: Rumors are just rumors. I am real.

Quan Chi: Indeed. I wish to purchase your service.

Scorpion: Speak your request.

Quan Chi: So confident. I like that. I need you to kill a beast.

Scorpion: A beast?

Quan Chi: Yes.

Scorpion: Is this some kind of joke.

Quan Chi: No. You see there is a monster from another world I want you to kill.

Scorpion was amazed as Quan Chi spoke of a this with such nonchalant. As if it was just a regular assassination job. Scorpion was unconvinced of Quan Chi's words, but felt that if his Hokage entertain his nonsense he should too. Yet he could always kill him if he wasting his time. Scorpion agreed to the mission.

Quan Chi took Scorpion to an abandon sight. There was this circular statue that had strange writing on it. Quan Chi walked over to it and began enchanting words. As he spoke, the carvings began to glow and a portal opened. Scorpion was in shock. It began to seem as if what Quan Chi spoke of may be true. Quan Chi looked at Scorpion with an evil grin.

Quan Chi: After you.

Scorpion and Quin Chi walked through the portal. Scorpion knew he was no long on Earth. The air smelled like death, the tries had faces, and strange animals ate the flesh of dead bodies. He look up to a gray sky that roar with thunder without a drip of rain.

Scorpion: Where are we?

Quan Chi: Welcome to Outworld.

Scorpion: Outworld?

Quan Chi: Yes. Fascinating isn't it.

Scorpion grew suspicious and drew one of his blades on Quan Chi.

Scorpion: Who and what the hell are you?

Quan Chi: My name is indeed Quan Chi. I am a sorcerer.

Scorpion: What do you want from me?

Quan Chi: I think we went over this.

Scorpion: Don't play with me!

Quan Chi chuckled. He didn't fear Scorpion as he was mortal. But killing Scorpion would ruin his plan and he still needed him.

Quan Chi: I do have a mission for. Yet I need you to prove yourself worthy by killing something that doesn't exist in your world.

Scorpion: Your a sorcerer. Why do you need me?

Quan Chi: There are some things even sorcerers can't do.

Scorpion: What makes you think I will do it?

Quan Chi: Well I am paying you. Plus you need me to get home.

Scorpion set aside his rage realizing he was in no position to make threats. He put away his blade.

Scorpion: Where is this monster?

Quan Chi handed Scorpion a map.

Quan Chi: This is the forest of the living trees. You go through to the other side and there you will come across a coliseum owned by a powerful warlord. Stay away from it if you want to live. Their will be a strange land next to it filled with deformed humans. If you get through it alive, you will make it to your destination.

Scorpion: How will I know.

Quan Chi: Trust me. Once you see the beast, you will know.

Quan Chi than vanished, leaving Scorpion with nothing but a map to guided him on his mission. Scorpion felt uneasy about this, but knew what he had to do. So he set out on his mission, entering the forest of living trees. Scorpion was cautious as he was new to this strange land. It was as if the trees were watching him as he passed through. Some of the trees had people in their mouths and their bodies looked as if they had been chewed and bitten. The stench of death made his stomach churn. As he walked through, Scorpion was being watched.

Out of nowhere Scorpion was hit from behind. Scorpion recovered by rolling and quickly drew his swords. But upon turning around, he saw no one. Scorpion turn slowly, looking and listening for any movement. Scorpion could hear something cutting through the wind, spiraling toward him. He quickly put away one of his swords, turned around, and caught the project. To his surprise, it was a kunai attached to a rope and he was not on the other end.


	2. Scorpion: The Legacy (Hidden Ninja)

**Scorpion: The Legacy (Hidden Ninja)**

Scorpion stood on the receiving end of his special attack. As he held the spear in his hand, he stare at the warrior on the other end of the rope. He wore a gray uniform much like his own, but carried a different symbol.

Scorpion: Who are you?

The warrior pull the spear from Scorpion's hand and retracted it in simular fashion to Scorpion. Scorpion was confused by this as he and his father were the only ones that used this move and was fluid in the technique.

Scorpion: I will not ask you again. Who are you?

Warrior: I am Smoke, member of the Lin Kuei.

Scorpion did not know Smoke, but was familiar with the ancient Lin Kuei clan of China. The Lin Kuei have been bitter rivals of the Shirai Ryu sense it began. Scorpion knew of the Lin Kuei's reputation of producing some of the worlds best assassins and was not going to underestimate the warrior who stood before him.

Scorpion: Has the Lin Kuei become so desperate that they must copy a Shirai Ryu.

Smoke: As I recall, the Shirai Ryu is nothing more then a copy of the Lin Kuei.

Scorpion: Run along Lin Kuei, before your head is severed from your body.

Smoke: Noble words. Lets see if you can back them up.

Scorpion and Smoke prepare for battle. Scorpion held both blades in hand, ready to attack. Unlike Scorpion, Smoke was at ease and took him for a joke as he felt that no Shirai Ryu could compare to the weakest Lin Kuei. Scorpion charged him with multiple sword attack. Smoke had trouble dodging them, but was able to back out unscathed.

Smoke: Impressive, yet unimpressed.

Enraged by his words, Scorpion came after him again. Smoke landed a single kick to Scorpion's chest, knocking him back. Scorpion also dropped one of his swords as he tried to break his fall. He looked up and Smoke was gone. Scorpion stood up with one blade in his hand and look franticly around for Smoke. Smoke appear behind him, but Scorpion had anticipated this. Scorpion spun around and dragged his blade through his torso. Scorpion was then shock to see that Smoke was unharmed. Not even a drip of blood, as if he cut through thin air.

Scorpion: What are you?

Smoke punched Scorpion in the face in kick him into one of the trees' mouths. As Scorpion was in there, the tree felt as if it was moving. The tree was about to eat him alive. Scorpion leap out, leaving his sword as the tree bite down. As Scorpion stood up, he notice that Smoke was gone again. Scorpion scanned for Smoke as he could attack from anywhere. Smoke appear a distance behind Scorpion and tried for another spear attack. Scorpion heard the spear, turned around and caught it, and launched his own. Smoke caught his spear as well and the two were inner locked in a stalemate.

Smoke: Give up and I may spare your life.

Scorpion: I surrender to no one. Expecially Lin Kuei scum.

They both retracted their respective spear and again prepared themselves to combat one another. They both charged, engaging in hand to hand combat. Smoke tried for a quick two hit combo, but Scorpion deflected them both and went on the attack. He landed both a right and a left that hook to Smoke's jaw and hit him in the chest with a spinning kick. Smoke was knocked back a bit, but remain on his feet. The two circled each other before engaging once more. Smoke switched up his style with a combination of kicks and sweeps. Scorpion took the first to hits, but manage to block the rest and avoided the sweep attempts. Scorpion counter with a leaping knee to Smoke's face. As Scorpion tried to follow up, Smoke threw a smoke like ball at Scorpion's feet that teleported him into the air and Smoke round house kicked him. Scorpion fell to the ground, dazzled by what had just happen. Scorpion tried for another spear as he rolled over on his back. Smoke's body bursted into a cloud of smoke and solidified with Scorpion's spear in hand. Scorpion could not believe his eyes.

Smoke: Funny how you accuse me of stealing your pitiful tricks when I have so many of my own.

Scorpion: Sometimes those pitiful tricks prove to be deadly.

Scorpion threw another spear while on the ground. Smoke counter this by shifting into his smoke form, but as he did he let go of Scorpion's other spear. Scorpion retracted the first spear and threw it again. Smoke manage to catch the second one, but did not realize the other one. Scorpion caught Smoke in his right shoulder. As Smoke was in pain, Scorpion threw the second spear hitting him in his left shoulder.

Smoke: You bastard!

Scorpion: You may know my technique, but you have no idea how to use it.

Scorpion rose to his feet and whipped the chain to make sure they were dug into his shoulders. Scorpion then slung Smoke, smashing him into a tree. Scorpion then slung him into the opposite direction, slamming him into another tree. Scorpion jumped, snatching Smoke up into the air, and bashed his body into ground. Scorpion retracted his spears. Smoke couldn't stand, but manage to get on one knee. Scorpion grab his sword he drop off of the ground and went to finish the Lin Kuei warrior. Smoke saw as he was approaching.

Smoke: I underestimated you. We will meet again Shirai scum.

Before Scorpion could finish him, Smoke vanish in a mist of vapor. Though Scorpion was victorious, he was weak from the fight. Night fell and Scorpion found himself lost in the forest,hungry, and very fatigued. He decided to postpone his mission to find refuge for tonight.


End file.
